tell_no_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Professional Abilities
Each profession in the game provides a unique benefit to the ship that has that professional on board. For example a ship that has a carpenter on board can have its hull repaired at sea. As well as these innate professional abilities there are also skills for each profession which provide additional benefits for the ship and crew. Most of these skills only have an effect in downtime, however a notable exception to this is the chirurgeon skills. Captain Ability Notoriety The Captain can acquire notoriety in the form of renown or infamy. Anyone sailing under the Captain’s colours gains 25% of their notoriety. Skills Level 1 Command: Sailors on board a ship with a Captain who has this skill receive a bonus. Level 2 Inspire: Reavers on board a ship with a Captain who has this skill receive a bonus. Level 3 Intimidate: Enemy sailors and reavers suffer a penalty when engaged with a ship commanded by a Captain who has this skill. Carpenter Ability Fix The carpenter can make repairs to a ship at sea. At the start of each month, Carpenters repair 25% of the hull damage on all ships in the same squadron. Skills Level 1 Fother: The carpenter can make one complete but temporary repair to the hull of the ship they are aboard. The repair will last for 45 days. Level 2 Mend: The carpenter can make one complete, permanent repair to the ship they are aboard. This skill can be performed once per downtime. Level3 Craft: The carpenter can make items from the carpenter’s item list. Cook Ability Prepare Meals The cook prepares tasty meals on board your ship which helps to keep the morale of the crew up. Morale will degrade 25% more slowly on all ships in the same squadron. Skills Level 1 Cookery: The cook can prepare wholesome stews from various ingredients. Level 2 Baking: The cook can prepare tasty pies and other baked goods. Level 3 Advanced Cookery: The cook can prepare wondrous delicacies such as soused hog’s face and figgy dowdy. Cooper Ability Cooperage Coopers help you preserve food in barrels. This means that food lasts longer and also takes up less space in the cargo hold, allowing for more 'useful' goods to be carried. 100 crew eat ¾ ton per day instead of 1 ton per day on all ships in the same squadron. Skills Level 1 Barrel & Tierce: Food lasts 25% longer on the ship the cooper is aboard Level 2 Hogshead & Puncheon: Food lasts 50% longer on the ship the cooper is aboard. Level 3 Butt & Tun: Food lasts 75% longer on the ship the cooper is aboard. Gunner Ability Gun training The gunner will train the crew in fast reloading allowing all ships in the same squadron to fire a broadside more quickly. Skills Level 1 Gunnery: Gun crews on the ship the gunner is aboard will be 25% more accurate. Level 2 Storm Gunnery: The ship that the gunner is aboard can fire during storms at a loss of 25% accuracy. Level 3 Hotshot: The ship that the gunner is aboard can fire hot-shot. Sailing Master Ability Keen eye The master will help all ships in the same squadron to avoid hazards such as lee shores, shoals, reefs, whirlpools etc Skills Level 1 Navigate: The sailing master can plot the fastest and safest course to a location. Level 2 Pilot: The sailing master can pilot ships up rivers and through dangerous shoals in bad weather conditions Level 3 Cartography: The sailing master can create detailed maps allowing others to plot the safest and fastest course to a single location. Bosun Ability Discipline The bosun enforces discipline at sea and will reduce the chances of mutiny. Crew will not become mutinous on any ship in the same squadron. Skills Level 1 Instruct: The Bosun can turn sailors into reavers and vice versa on the ship the Bosun is aboard. Once a conversion has been made it cannot be reversed. Level 2 Enforce: The Bosun can prevent all crew on the ship the Bosun is on from jumping ship and can drum up extra crew to recruit at ports. Level 3 Rally: The Bosun can drum up crew to recruit at colonial settlements, native settlements and pirate havens. Sailmaker Ability Stitch The Sailmaker can repair sails at sea. At the start of each month, Sailmakers repair 25% of the sail damage on all ships in the same squadron. Skills Level 1 Patch: The sailmaker can make one complete but temporary repair to the sails of the ship they are aboard. The repair will last for 15 days. This skill can be performed once per downtime and cannot be performed if the sails are at 0% Level 2 Repair: The sailmaker can make one complete, permanent repair to the sails of the ship they are aboard. This skill can be performed once per downtime and cannot be performed if the sails are at 0% Level 3 Weave: The sailmaker can weave new sails and can make a full and permanent repair to the sails of the ship they are aboard. This skill can be performed once per downtime. Chirurgeon Ability Treat Chirurgeons can treat injured crew members at sea and prevent loss of lives. Casualties are reduced by 25%. Skills Level 1 Sawbones: The chirurgeon can perform basic amputations and stitch up straightforward wounds but cannot remove bullets or perform complex surgery. Standard injuries caused by knives and swords can be healed up, giving the character back all of their hits, but bullet wounds and penetrating (“Through”) injuries cannot be treated. Level 2 Surgery: The chirurgeon can perform more complex surgery and can remove bullets and more serious injuries. Standard injuries caused by swords and knives, as well as bullet wounds and penetrating (“Through”) injuries can be healed up, giving the character back all of their hits, but poisons and diseases cannot be treated. Level 3 Physician: The chirurgeon can perform complex surgery and can remove bullets and more serious injuries. Standard injuries caused by swords and knives, as well as bullet wounds and penetrating (“Through”) injuries can be healed up, giving the character back all of their hits. Poisons and diseases can be diagnosed and their cures and antidotes determined. Quartermaster Ability Source The Quartermaster ensures that the ship requires parts and servicing less often. Careening, spars & cordage and stay adjustments will be required half as often, additionally modifications will take half as long.''' '''Skills Level 1 Haggle: The Quartermaster can get reduced rates on food and ship repairs in Ports. Food and ship repairs cost 25% less. Level 2 Provision: The Quartermaster can acquire food from colonial settlements, native settlements and pirate havens. Level 3 Scavenge: The Quartermaster can acquire ship parts such as spars and cordage for free from Ports, colonial settlements, native settlements and pirate havens and can salvage a random percentage of cargo from the sea after an enemy ship has been sunk. '''More skills will be revealed following event 1